La vraie raison
by Real or not
Summary: Et si en réalité le juge Turpin ne convoitait pas Lucy Barker ? Slash Turpin/Todd


Bonjour à vous les lecteurs, je débarque du site Manyfics

Je vous rappelle la présence de spoilers (surtout la fin même si intrigue modifiée). Si vous n'avez pas vu le film ou ne voulez rien savoir vaut mieux faire demi tour (j'ai pas envie d'être enguirlandée sous prétexte de révélation )

**Rating M** en raison de l'hémoglobine qui peut heurter la sensibilité de certains avec présence de yaoi.

Que dire de plus, ben Turpin a beau être un enfoiré (même si joué par Alan Rickman je défaille - il chante très bien d'ailleurs) je le trouve interessant (surtout si on le fait tomber amoureux d'un certain barbier). Le couple Turpin/Todd devrait être pleins de tension, ... mais j'ai quand même réussi (à mon grand malheur) à le faire dégouliner de guimauve. De plus j'ai pas été non plus très originale sur ce coup là car l'intrigue du film apparaît trop souvent T-T

Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic (au moins un tout petit peu) et je tâcherai de m'améliorer pour une prochaine sur ce couple peu commun. Bonne lecture.

**La Vraie Raison ou la tragédie d'un juge**

**POV Turpin**

Benjamin Barker. Chaque fois que j'étais seul je prenais plaisir à murmurer ce nom tout en imaginant son porteur à mes côtés. Je laissais mon imagination vagabonder pour inventer ce qu'aurait pu, ce qu'aurait du être ma vie s'il avait été près de moi. Je compris alors que j'avais commis la plus grosse connerie de ma vie : tomber amoureux. Oui, moi, le juge Turpin, était fou amoureux. D'un autre homme qui plus est.

Pour compléter le tableau, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur un homme marié et déjà père d'une petite fille. Comme je peux haïr ces deux femmes, Lucy et Johanna Barker, qui me séparaient de lui. L'Amour, mélangé à la jalousie, se répand dans mes veines comme le plus terrible des poisons, me rongeant de plus en plus chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Toutes les nuits je rêve de tuer sa « famille » et ainsi pouvoir enfin m'emparer de Lui. Connaître enfin le bonheur de le tenir contre moi, goûter ses lèvres et plus encore. Je ne compte plus les nuits où il hante mon sommeil, du nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé en sueur après avoir joui dans mes draps. En songe, je lui fais subir les pires outrages, lui fais connaître les plaisirs de la chair avec un autre homme. Il gémit de plaisir, en redemande et je me m'exécute avec la plus grande joie.

Oh peu m'importe les bénédictions de Dieu ou la damnation éternelle, tout ce que je veux c'est lui.

Mais lui, jamais il ne m'aimera. Et puisque je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir alors personne ne l'aura.

Ainsi je préparais minutieusement le plan qui démolira sa vie. Trouver un prétexte quelconque pour le faire arrêter en fournissant de fausses preuves (facile pour l'homme de loi que je suis). Détruire sa femme (bien que la seule idée de lui faire la cour et la toucher me rende malade) et gâcher la vie de son enfant qui présente déjà certains de ses traits. On me dira cruel, fourbe, pervers et sans coeur mais j'aurai, dans mon égoïsme, la satisfaction de ne plus être le seul à souffrir.

Je ne crains pas l'Enfer et ses châtiments qui m'attendront le jour de ma mort en conséquence de mes actes car rien ne sera pire que ma vie sans Benjamin Baker.

**fin du POV**

Au moment approprié, le juge Turpin exécuta son dessein.

Le jour du marché aux fleurs, Benjamin Barker et sa famille se promenaient avec l'insouciance des gens heureux. Il amusait sa petite Johanna, son plus précieux des trésors, avec une petite poupée qu'il venait d'acquérir pour elle. Turpin les surveillait attentivement, un étau particulièrement étroit autour du cœur à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son amour. Il fit signe à son assistant et les forces de police arrêtèrent le jeune barbier sous les yeux terrifiés et perdus de son épouse.

Alors arrivait la suite des opérations. Il fallait « consoler » Lucy, la mettre en confiance pour mieux la briser. Le juge passa des semaines en dessous de sa fenêtre, à attendre pendant des heures des fleurs à la main. Au final elle les acceptait.

Vint alors ce fameux jour. Avec l'aide de Beadle, l'homme de loi attira Lucy à un bal masqué. Il avait drogué du champagne pour mieux arriver à ses fins. Etourdie elle n'avait pu se défendre contre le juge.

Celui-ci, son méfait accompli, retourna directement chez lui (Beadle s'occuperait de ramener l'enfant plus tard) pour s'effondrer dans un fauteuil. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**POV Turpin**

Oh mon Dieu, quelle pire chose que celle que je viens d'accomplir. Oui, cette femme est enfin hors d'état de nuire mais quel prix ais-je payé. J'ai du toucher celle dont j'ai même haï jusqu'à l'ombre. Ca me rend malade. Encore heureux je ne l'ai pas embrassée, bien que cela aurait été recevoir un baiser indirect de Benjamin.

Je ne veux plus souffrir.

(_Et sur cette dernière pensée Turpin s'enfonça dans un sommeil sans rêve_)

**fin POV**

**ooo 15 ans plus tard ooo**

Turpin mit quelques jours à se remettre des évènements. Il « adopta » Johanna et la vit grandir de loin même si elle vivait sous son toit. En elle, l'homme voyait celui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié après toutes ces années. Mais plus elle grandissait et plus elle présentait les mêmes attributs que sa maudite mère. Il pouvait le voir à travers le faux judas, aménagé dans le mur, dissimulé par un tableau.

Récemment un marin rôdait autour de la maison et regardait à la fenêtre de sa « fille ». Elle le regardait aussi.

-_Ainsi ils ont eu le coup de foudre, comme c'est charmant_, pensa ironiquement Turpin de l'autre côté du mur_. Mais je ne te laisserai pas être heureuse, je m'en suis fait le serment. Tu m'épouseras moi et tu deviendras alors aussi vide qu'une de tes poupées. _

Quel plan diabolique il avait de nouveau élaboré. Parfois il se dégoûtait de faire autant de mal autour de lui. Même les pires monstres peuvent parfois douter de ce qu'ils font. Oui il se considérait comme un monstre, car les monstres ne ressentent pas ou plus d'amour.

L'amour. Contrairement à ce que Turpin croyait, l'amour dormait profondément dans son cœur. Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir nostalgique du passé. Rien ne présageait sa renaissance jusqu'à ce qu'il Le voit : cet homme étrange du nom de Sweeney Todd.

Beadle lui avait fait remarqué qu'il avait besoin d'un bon rasage et lui avait recommandé un barbier à Fleet Street. Il s'y dirigea, s'installa dans le fauteuil sous l'invitation de Todd. Le juge mis quelques minutes puis il eut le déclique.

Incontestablement, Barker était différent. Plus terne, sombre et triste (pouvait-il en être autrement après 15 ans de bagne ?). Il avait tout perdu. Son seul but désormais : la vengeance. Ce n'était plus Benjamin Barker mais le cœur ensommeillé de Turpin reconnu celui qu'il avait choisi et de nouveau allait battre pour lui.

Le juge n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, son cœur battait la chamade, le désir renaissait mais n'en laissa rien paraître (il pouvait être très bon acteur). Devait-il en être ainsi ? Devait-il faire face à cet amour impossible ? Etait-ce cela son destin ?

Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas d'être sorti du salon sur ses deux pieds, bien vivant car lorsqu'il l'eut reconnu il s'attendit d'instinct à trépasser dans la minute suivante. Ce qui serait sûrement arrivé sans l'intervention de ce garçon qui convoite Johanna.

-_Seigneur, j'était vraiment à deux doigts de trépasser_, réalisa le juge encore sous le coup de l'émotion. _Sans ce petit imbécile je serais sûrement en train d'attendre la diligence pour l'Enfer. Pour le remercier, je vais me montrer généreux. Je n'épouserais pas cette petite idiote, mais je vais l'envoyer chez les fous. Ca sera mieux pour elle non ? De toute façon elle me gêne plus qu'autre chose cette petite garce._

Le juge rentra dans sa demeure et fit ce qu'il dit. Maintenant libre à ce marin de la retrouver, la faire sortir et s'enfuir avec elle, il n'en avait cure. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de sa bibliothèque et se mit à cogiter sur les récents évènements.

**POV Turpin**

Je mentirais si je vous disais avoir oublié Benjamin Baker. Je l'avais juste enfermé dans une petite partie de mon cœur, là où il me ferait le moins souffrir. Aujourd'hui si il est de retour c'est qu'il me faut l'affronter. Pour une fois je ne me conduirais pas en lâche.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je me dirige de nouveau vers son misérable salon installé à Fleet Street, la nervosité se lisant sur mes traits. Dans quel état seriez-vous à ma place ? Pas mieux j'en suis sûr. Il me hait tout comme j'ai toujours haï les deux femmes de sa vie. Pourtant je dois lui dire ce que je ressens, pour ne pas avoir de regret. Il me tuera cette fois, ça ne fait aucun doute mais quel plus grand bonheur que de mourir de sa main. Je serai près de lui jusqu'à la fin, ma fin.

La peur cède la place à la sérénité tandis que je me dirige d'un pas léger vers la Mort.

**fin POV**

Turpin entra et le barbier, un peu nerveux, se tourna dans sa direction, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Tandis que Todd défaisait le nœud de cou du juge puis prenait son rasoir de sa main droite, l'homme de loi le regarda.

-Benjamin Barker, murmura-t-il.

-Vous saviez , rétorqua Sweeney, étonné d'entendre le nom qui fut sien, autre fois, dans la bouche de cet homme. Depuis quand ?

-Lorsque je suis venu pour la première fois, je vous ai reconnu.

Todd laissa sa rage s'exprimer, agrippa de sa main libre la gorge de celui qui se mourrait d'amour pour lui sans qu'il le sache (pour l'instant) et le menaça de son rasoir collé à la carotide.

-Et vous êtes revenu ? De votre plein gré ? Vous êtes plus fou que je ne l'aurais pensé Turpin, dit doucereusement Baker en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sans que la « victime » ne se plaigne.

-Je vous aime, lâcha alors brusquement le juge au grand étonnement de l'autre. Depuis toujours, je vous ai aimé.

Il allait sans dire que Todd était plus que surpris. Ce n'était pas qu'un homme puisse en aimer un autre qui le frappait mais que celui-ci, égoïstement, avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Et d'ailleurs comment cet homme qui avait tout pouvait l'aimer, lui, un simple barbier ? Impossible ! Il relâcha la gorge du juge, lui tourna le dos et se mit à hurler :

-Si vous m'aimiez, pourquoi m'avoir emprisonné, exilé ? Pourquoi avez-vous détruit ma famille ? Quand on aime réellement on fait tout pour que l'autre personne soit heureuse !

Turpin aurait voulu lui répondre mais les mots refusaient de sortir comme si il savait que rien ne saurait justifier cet acte horrible. Sweeney, face à la fenêtre se retourna alors brusquement et planta son fameux rasoir à plusieurs reprises dans le cou du juge, faisant ainsi jaillir un jaser de liquide rouge sombre qui obstrua certains carreaux de la baie vitrée et l'éclaboussa au visage. La « victime » n'émit aucun son, bien que la douleur se lisait facilement sur son visage, se contentant de regarder son meurtrier dans les yeux qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Le barbier vint se mettre face à la chaise et porta un coup horizontal, précis, qui fit basculer la tête de Turpin vers l'arrière, un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que la fontaine carmine sortant de sa gorge diminuait progressivement.

Vengeance accomplie.

Todd, pour la première fois, regarda attentivement le visage de Turpin. Il n'était pas beau, ou plutôt plus beau, comme il y a 15 ans, il avait mal vieilli à son goût. Ses cheveux étaient gris désormais, mais ses traits dégageaient toujours un charisme évident. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme lorsqu'on dort d'un sommeil paisible. On aurait pu le croire en train de dormir sans tout le sang qui souillait ses vêtements.

Benjamin, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, se pencha et embrassa les lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes du juge maculant ainsi les sienne du liquide vitale si savoureux de Turpin. C'était un vrai baiser. La langue de Todd passa sur les lèvres de l'autre homme et se glissa entre elles pour se mêler à celle inerte du juge. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune réponse à ses gestes, Sweeney ressentait de l'euphorie.

Lorsqu'il se redressa encore un peu perdu dans ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, le meurtrier appuya sur la pédale afin de faire basculer la chaise pour se débarrasser du corps. Ce dernier heurta violement deux cadavres déjà présents en fin de course.

Mais, ce que Sweeney ignorait, c'est que le cœur de Turpin battait encore, faiblement mais encore lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

La prière du juge avait été exaucée : recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser de celui qu'il aimait.

Il pouvait mourir heureux.

Alors ça vous a plu ? C'était pas trop nul ? Une p'tite review s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
